Sissy Hero
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Sequel to Johnny Hero, taking place almost a year later.  A bit of a role reversal from Johnny Hero, as yet another of Johnny's old enemies begins to go very dark.  Rated M to be safe.
1. What's been Happening

1. What's Been Happening

Sissy leaned back on her bed with a smile. It had been a year since her encounter with Zizrar the mole king, and everything that came of it. It was coming up on her and Johnny's one year anniversary as a couple. A lot of kids were surprised when they got together. Even more were shocked that they'd lasted this long. She smiled to herself, happily remembering.

They'd had their share of hurdles, of course, but what couple doesn't? They'd also had a few...heated moments, but they never went too far. She'd always known Johnny was stronger than he looked, but she was constantly amazed at how gentle he could be. She shivered, remembering his gentle caress, the last time they were together. They had been making out in her room, and things got a little further than anticipated...only to be interrupted by her Dad coming home.

Now don't get her wrong, Sissy loves her father, but in her opinion, he has the worst possible timing. While her Mom was the stay at home parent and was somewhat oblivious to what was going on around her, her father was anything but. A big time business tycoon, he was always traveling, rarely home for long. Now he loved his wife, and adored his daughter, but he was a bit of a workaholic - not unlike Lila Test. As such, he tried to make up for his extended absences by getting Sissy whatever she wanted as presents, and being a trifle overexuberant in his affections when he was home. What he usually did when he got home was to sneak into the house quietly and up to her room, then throw the door open, shouting, "DADDY'S HOME!"

Unfortunately, this latest time, he had thrown the door open to find his precious little girl in bed with a boy making out, and they were both shirtless.

Sissy shuddered, remembering that explosion. Johnny was probably in more danger at that moment from her father then he had ever been from any supervillain before combined. Now, she freely admitted to being Daddy's little girl, but she didn't want to see Johnny get hurt. SO she had stepped in, trying to calm her father down. While it had looked bad, she managed to get her father to put Johnny down so they could explain.

When he recognized Johnny - and realized this was the boyfriend she'd been telling him about when they talked - things had gotten a little hairy. He had started being agressively over-protective, what with statements such as "you better treat my little girl right" and "if you hurt her you answer to me" and the like. But then Johnny had surprised them both with what he said.

"Sir, I would sooner die than let Sissy come to harm, and sooner burn in hell than be the cause of that pain."

Sissy had turned crimson at that, and her father had met Johnny's eyes squarely. Then he had nodded and told Sissy she had made a 'good choice' and stepped out of the room, saying they could carry on, but "the shirts stay on." Then he had said he expected to see them both at dinner.

It had been an awkward meal. Her father had asked several searching questions, and by the end of the meal, both Sissy and Johnny had been bright red. When she had given Johnny a kiss goodbye, her Dad had been watching. After Johnny had left, he had given his "tentative approoval" of her choice, and then went back to smothering her with fatherly affection.

It was now a month later, and her Dad had gone back to work. Smiling, she got up and got ready. It was Saturday, and she was going to spend it with Johnny. As she got outside, though, something derailed her plans comepletely.

Dukey was running up the road towards her, plainly panicked. SHe kneeled down as he got there, and started to pet him, trying to calm him down. "Easy boy, easy. Tell me what's wrong. Where's Johnny? Why isn't he with you?"

Dukey stared up at her, his eyes frentic. "That's what's wrong. I don't know."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Johnny's missing!"

Sissy felt her heart stop. 


	2. What's Going on This Time?

2. What's Going on This Time?

"Wh-what do you mean he's missing? I know he's ben out o school sick this past week-" Sissy started, but Dukey shook his head.

"That's just what Susan and Mary told Mom and Dad; that something had gone wrong in the lab, and Johnny had to be quarantined for a while. They said that so no one would worry." Dukey was frentic.

"Then what is happening?"

"He's gone! They don't know where!"

"For a whole week? Why haven't they used that genetic scanner Johnny made to find me? His code shouldn' be that hard to track?"

Dukey shook his head. "It's not working. Come on, I'll show you." He took off for the lab, with Sissy in hot pursuit.

At the lab, Susan and May wee hard at work on something they were attatching to the scanner. Suddenly Susan cursed.

"Dammit! How can someone make a jammer pogram WE can't break through! I mean, we're geniuses! We've never encountered a tech we couldn't reverse engineer third try perfect!"

"Too many years of easy successes, I guess," Mary replied. She seemed...broken. She was worried about Johnny, and a week of sleepless nights without answers had taken its toll on her.

Susan saw what was happening to Mary, and came to her side. "Come on, Mary. You need to lie own. You won't do Johnny any good if you collapse in exhaustion on top of he tech."

Mary nodded dumbly and let Susan lead her to bed.

Sissy came in at that point with Dukey.

"This is the problem," Dukey said, as he led her to the scanner. "When we scan for Johnny's DNA, we get this scattered pattern. Susan and Mary think it's some kind of jamming program, but they can't figure out how to break through it." He turned. Sissy was staring at the screen, her lips silently moving. "Uh...Sissy?"

"This pattern..." She was staring at the scattering of the dots. Then her eyes went wide. "THis is no jamming progam. It's a scatter plot."

"What?"

"Someone scattered enough of Johnny's DNA in those spots - fresh enough to be picked up by Johnny's scanner - in a modified scatter plot. Just enough variance to look like a random jammer program for scanners, unless you look at them individually instead of as a whole."

"You mean...he's in all those places?"

"No, just one...but enough of his DNA - probably his blood - is in the others to fool the scanner." Sissy's eyes suddenly went wide. "But...how could Johnny handle losing that much blood?"

Meanwhile...

Johnny ached his back as pain seared into him again. It had been oing on lik this for...he'd lost track of time. The room was kep completely dark, so he had no way of keeping track of time. He knew i had been a long time, and wondeed why no one had found him. Pain hit him again, and he screamed.

"That's right, Johnny Test! Feel my vengeace! My rage! Feel he pain of my ulimate victory!"

Johnny turned to face his tormentor. He spat blood into his face.

"My, my...still strong willed? Well, you'll break eventually. And when you break...when you are nothing but a quivering shadow of you once srong self...then shall my victory be complete...and I shall gran your wish when you beg for death! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Johnny glared into th eyes of his tomentor. "I'll never break for you...Mr. Mittens."

"We shall see, Johnny Test!" Pain struck Johnny again as claws sheeed away his skin, and he screamed. "We...shall...see!" 


	3. Beginning the Hunt

3. Beginning the Hunt

"Wait, Sissy...are you saying that Johnny actually is at one of these locations...and has been for the past week?"

"It's the only explanation. But...he must be in terrible shape, we've got to get to him, fast!"

"But Sissy, these locations are miles apart. There's no way you could search them all quickly..." Dukey suddenly grinned. "...without teleportation."

"Teleportation?"

"That's right. A while back, Susan and Mary built a machine that gave Johnny and me the ability to teleport. It's still here, and it shouldn't be too hard to boot it up and get it working. If you'll work the machine, I can-"

"I am NOT sitting back here like some stupid damsel while you go off tosave my boyfriend from peril!"

Dukey stared at Sissy, then nodded. "Alright, but are you sure? Johnny has some pretty fierce enemies. I mean, if one of them has gone crazy like Zizrar did-" He stopped. "I shouldn't have said that."

Sissy stared at him. She knew what he was saying. Zizrar hadn't always been the way he was when he'd snatched her, but he had been one of Johnny's sometime enemies. Sissy had heard all of Johnny's stories. If one of them had gone to Zizrar's level of brutality in seeking revenge..."Just work the machine, dog."

"Right. It's over here."

A quick energizing and programming of the machine and Sissy later, and she was ready to go.

"Okay, to activate the telport powers, raise your arms over your head, then bring them down together. I'll be back here, guiding you to each of the locations."

"All right," Sissy said. She raised her arms.

"WAIT!" Dukey ran to the weapons locker, adn came back with a strangely configured shotgun. "Here. Johnny made this."

"What is it?"

"He calls it the APG. It has a huge energy battery instead of a clip, and generates various types of energy shots, with everything from the stun blast of the Bling Bling Blaster to deadly lasers. Twist the handle on the slide to change the ammo type, then cock it to load."

She twisted the slide. A screen on top shifted between several ammo types as she twisted, each image complete with descriptions of the shot, the energy it took to fire, the effect on the target, and the neccessarry cool down time.

"How did Johnny make something like this?"

"He was tinkering. He said he wanted something that was truely HIS to use, should he ever need to fight to protect you again. So you would know you could count on him."

"...that idiot..." Sissy had tears in her eyes. Wiping them away, she slung the strap of the APG over her shoulder, strapping it to her back. "Okay, I'm ready." She raised her hands above her head. "Teleport powers: GO!" She brought her arms down fast, and warped.

Her first stop was Paris, just outside the Lourve. One wall of the Lourve had a huge splash of blood on it. She looked at it, and listened as police were discussing it. She understood enough French to learn that the cops estimated at least a cup of blood had been thrown against the wall. They would rule it vandalism, but the tests said it was human blood, and they needed to find out where it came from. Raising her arms, she warped again.

Next she was in Chao Nao, near the military base with the giant magnet. She could see clearly that this was another blood pool. Not waiting to see how people would react to her appearing there like that, she warped away again.

The story was the same at the Tower of London, the Great Pyramids in Egypt, the Great Wall of China, and in the African safari. Sissy was getting worried. By her count, this meant someone had drained Johnny of at least three pints of blood rapidly enough that it was all still fresh. He couldn't be in good condition after all of this. In desperation, she warped again.

She found herself outside some sort of base. There was no sign of blood...or Johnny. "Dukey, what's going on?" She had a comlink connected to the lab.

"There's some sort of teleportation barrier around this location. That's as close as I can get you."

"That kinda implies this is the place, doesn't it?"

"So it would seem."

"Then wish me luck, dog." Sissy twisted the slide till the display read 'shotgun plasma', and cocked it. Aiming at the fence, she prepared to fire.

Inside the building, Johnny glared at the IV in his arm. He knew Mr. Mittens was only giving him blood so he could take it away again, and the nutrients were only to keep him alive so he could be broken. He refused to give the blasted cat the satisfaction of a final victory. He would wait for his sisters to find him.

"So, Johnny Test, awake are we?"

"SHut up you stupid cat. My sisters will find me, and then you're really going to get it. It's only a matter of time."

"It's been a week, Johnny Test. Don't you think they'd have found you by now...if they were looking?"

Johnny stared at him. "...you lie..."

"From all reports, they haven't even bothered to leave their lab. Doesn't seem like they're looking for you." Mr. Mittens was purring as he said this.

"YOU LIE!"

"Face it Johnny Test. You outshone them. You showed a hidden genius that was brighter than theirs, and they were jealous of you. Why do you think I had such an easy time capturing you?"

"...no..." He wouldn't believe it...he couldn't believe it...but...

"Face it, Johnny Test! You became a liability to their goals in life. They want you otu of the way. Did you really expect anything different from them? You know all they ever really cared about was science."

"...it can't be..."

"I'll just let you stew on that for a while, shall I?" Mr. Mittens turned and left the room, laughing.

Johnny felt hot tears stain his cheek. His sister's were looking for him...they wanted him back...didn't they? 


	4. Saving the Day

4. Saving the Day

Sissy pulled the trigger. The shotgun setting had more recoil than she had anticipated, and the blast took the gates clear off their hinges. Alarms started going off.

"Heh, shoulda figured Johnny would go for overkill." Drawing the slide again, she charged in.

Several robotic security drones came after her, and she blasted the first one. Unfortunately, the armor on the drones was tougher than the gate, and it was only knocked back before getting up and coming again.

"Shit!" Sissy cursed, then twisted the slide. She came to an ammo that mentioned piercing effects, cocked the slide, aimed, and fired.

This ammo didn't give as much kickback, and the shot was smaller. It punched right through the target, though, leaving a rather big hole. The drone tumbled over.

"Sweet!" Sissy cocked the weapon again, and proceed to take down the drones one at a time.

It was a long, hard fight getting through the base, and several times she had to find somewhere to hide while the gun cooled down or recharged. She was glad Johnny had made the gun so sturdy, because there were a couple of times where her only option had been to use it as a club to bash in the head units of the security drones. It was a surprisingly effective strategy.

"This is starting to feel like a pretty awesome video game," Sissy commented to herself. "I'm beginning to understand why Johnny always liked doing things like this so much. I just wish the stakes weren't so high."

FInally, she came to the center of the base. Facing her...was the biggest robotic cat she had ever seen.

"Well...I guess this must be the boss fight. YAH!" She leaped back as it struck. She evaded the strike...mostly. The tip of the claws tore her shirt off. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed, and she fired on the beast.

Unfortunately, the armor on this robot was even tougher, and fit together without leaving a visible seam. The most the armor piercing rounds did was dent it. Sissy got to dodging, while desperately searching for a weak point.

"What am I going to do...wait! That's it!" Taking a close look at the beast, she changed the ammo type and fired.

A burst of light erupted when the ammo impacted against the robot's face, right between the optics. It reared back, temporarily blinded, and Sissy ran forward. Twisting the slide, she came to the ammo labeled "Discharge: use only in emergency, shoot only up." Sliding beneath the robot, she cocked the slide, pointed up...and fired.

The gun released a huge beam of energy straight up that tore through the robot...and kept going. It tore through the roof. The beam continued on up into space. She couldn't see where it eneded up. Sitting down, she breathed heavily as she waited for the gun to recharge. That shot had taken all remaining energy, and the gun was hot to the touch, definately overheated. As it started to cool, she suddenly heard a scream.

"JOHNNY!" Getting up she charged towards the scream, she came to a door. Without hesitation, she kicked it down.

Inside, Mr. Mittens was clawing away at Johnny's back for all he was worth. Blood poured from the many gashes, and Johnny was plainly fading. Pointing the gun, she shouted, "BACK OFF, KITTY!"

Mr. Mittens turned, then hoped down, an evil smirk on his face. "You won't shoot me. You're a card carrying member of the PETA. You'd never stoop so low as to shoot an animal."

"Shut up, you f***er." She twisted the slide, pulled it back and fired, all in one smooth motion.

Mr. Mittens reared back in shock...and froze. Stunned, for 24 hours. She ran to Johnny. "Are you okay?" She started to untie him.

"...angel..."

"What?"

"...I must be dying...an angel's come to take me to heaven..."

Sissy blushed, hen finished untieing him. "No angel, Johnny, just me. It's Sissy, and I need you to hold on, I'll get you out of here and back home. Then we can treat your injuries." Hoisting him, she made her way out of the building and back to her entry point. Susan and Mary were there waiting. The hovercraft they'd brought to come help was fll of weapons...and their latest medical technology. "Whaddaya know...the cavalry's here." Setting Johnny down on a med table in the craft, the events of the day caught up to Sissy, and she collapsed on top of him as exhaustion claimed her. 


	5. Consequences

5. Consequences

Sissy and Johnny sat under the tree in Johnny's yard, watching the sky. They were lost in thought. SO much had happened, and they didn't know how to handle it all.

Flashback...

"Is Johnny gonna be okay?" Sissy asked Mr. Black. He and his partner, Mr. White, had been called in to deal with the clean up, and had pretty much taken over handling the entire situation.

"Johnny will be fine. A few weeks in the hospital and he'll be good as new. Mr. Mittens really did a number on him, though. He will have scars on his back...and in his mind."

"His mind? What do you mean?"

"Physically, he'll make a full recovery rather rapidly. But mentally, emotionally...torture's not the sort of thing you get over easily. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually, and you'll be able to help him with that."

"I'll do my best. Can I see him now?"

"Go right in. YOu're the only one he's willing to see just now. You and Dukey."

"Right." Sissy turned to go in.

"Shame about what has to happen to Mr. Mittens, though."

Sissy stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"But you did. Now spill. He's going to jail, right?"

"Not this time. THere's...protocols regarding animals that attack humans."

"But...but Mr. Mittens has attacked Johnny before."

"With technology or weapons, in a human manner, and was treated as a human criminal. But this attack...was animal, and has to be treated as such."

"But...but that means..."

"He's been handed over to animal control. He'll be put down within the hour."

Sissy stared at the agent. Turning, she fled to Johnny.

End Flashback...

Even though it had been several weeks since, they still didn't know how to handle it. One of Johnny's long time rivals...dead. On top of everything else, it left the two of them shellshocked.

FInally, Johnny spoke up. "If Mr. Mittens got...put down, for this one time...what are they going to do to Dukey?"

Sissy looked over at him. SHe understood his worry. "With dogs, it's only biting. He's never bitten anyone."

"I guess..." Johnny sighed. "But...when all is said and done, no matter how smart and cool DUkey is...he's still a dog, with a dog's life span. How much longer...do you think he has?"

Sissy sighed, and gently wrapped her arm around him. "I don't know...but I think you could ask him and he'd tell you, he doesn't have any regrets."

Johnny smiled, a sad smile. "I wonder how many humans can say that."

She looked over at him. "DO you have any?"

He looked at her for a long time. "Not anymore," he whispered, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.

THe End 


End file.
